Blueberry Beginnings
by remuslives
Summary: George and Hermione work up a sweat in the garden. For JackMyles.


George groaned as he stretched out his tired back. Sometimes, being married to a Muggle-born witch could be such a pain. Hermione insisted that they garden the Muggle way; something about the vegetables tasting better. George thought that was rubbish but when committed to someone like Hermione, one has to pick his battles. At present, he was digging out potatoes while his wife was eating half of the blueberries she plucked from the shrubs. He sighed and dropped the last spud into the basket.

He wandered over to where she was just straightening up. He slipped his hands around her waist from behind and lightly kissed her neck. "Done?"

"Yes," she said, tilting her head to the side, inviting more kisses.

With a grin he complied, lavishing her neck with kisses. He nibbled her ear and whispered into it, "Let's go get cleaned up." She nodded and bent to retrieve her basket of berries. He swatted her on the bum and ran for the house. He dropped the potatoes on the counter and sprinted up the stairs for the bathroom, his wife hot on his heels. He slipped through the door and made a move to close it behind him but she reached it first.

She approached him with a smirk and pulled her wand from her pocket.

"Hermione, love, now there's no need for that." He held his hands in front of him and backed up until he felt the wall behind him. "I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"I am! I'll prove it to you, I will make dinner all by myself." He watched as she narrowed her eyes, searching him for a prank. "I promise. Come on then, put the wand down. Let's take a nice long shower. I'll even let you set the temperature."

Her eyebrow rose at the offer while she considered. "Deal." She set her wand on the counter and reached for the edge of her shirt. George's hands urged hers out of the way and grabbed the hem. He pulled it carefully over her head and tossed it into the laundry bin in the corner. He unclasped her bra while she worked at peeling off his sweaty shirt. Once rid of the offending articles of clothing, he pulled her roughly to his chest.

George slid his hands down her slick back as he closed his eyes to enjoy the feel of his wife's hands playing down his sides. She moved her hands in between them. One small hand cupped him through his trousers while the other worked on the button. Before he could even reason what had happened his pants and jeans crumpled to the floor and he was now in direct contact with those lovely hands. He captured her lips in a fiery kiss and lowered his own hands to divest her of her dirt covered jeans. Once her knickers joined them on the floor, he reached blindly to turn on the tap.

Hermione slapped his hand away from the knob and grinned as she watched him remember his promise. She adjusted the temperature even cooler than she normally would, just to watch him squirm. She raised a foot to step in when he scooped her up and carried her inside the stall, shutting the door behind them. Still holding her, he stepped under the chilly water and let out an uncomfortable groan. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. She kissed up his neck, licked his ear, and trailed her lips across his cheek to his waiting mouth.

He backed her against the wall and released her legs gently, never breaking the kiss. Eventually, she put her hands against his strong chest and pushed lightly. He moved so she could get under the spray, his eyes traveling her body as she doused herself with water. Once she moved away from the mist, he lathered her hair gently with her shampoo.

She closed her eyes and relaxed against him while he worked the foam into her scalp with his strong fingers. He took his time playing with her curly tresses; winding them around his fingers and watching them spring back when released. Finally, he moved her under the spray again and worked her hair, releasing the shampoo from her locks. His eyes followed the trail of suds from her hair down her spine and over the curve of her bottom. One hand strayed down the path until he heard the soft moan from the woman in his arms.

His hand only lingered a moment longer before returning to work. He grinned when Hermione spun them, until he was blasted by the cold water. He fought the shiver that ran up his spine. Her deft fingers returned the favour of washing his hair and massaging his scalp. It was twice the enjoyment as she had to press fully against him in order to reach. She helped him to rinse his hair before soaping up her hands. She bit her lip as she pressed her hands firmly to his chest and caressed them over his abdomen. Next, they moved to his arms, tracing the muscles as he flexed for her. She maneuvered behind him to run her hands all over his back and firm buttocks. Reappearing in front of him, she knelt down and started on his legs. She slowly ran her hands up and down his thighs, circling to be sure she got the back of his leg clean as well.

Every so often, her arm would brush lightly against him and he had to reach out for the wall to steady himself. She moved to the other leg and repeated the teasing process. A glance up at her husband's face revealed that he had his head thrown back and mouth open. She assumed his eyes were shut. She scooped up as much of the suds as she could off his legs and slowly glided her hands between his legs.

George's breathing turned ragged as her hands finally touched him; his hand shot out to brace himself. Much too soon, she released him and stood back up, smoothing her hands up his body as she went. She gave him a cheeky little grin as she reached passed him for the conditioner. He growled at her and grabbed the bottle from her hands. He applied it liberally, running his fingers through her hair slowly. He purposely rubbed his slick body against hers, knowing how much she liked it.

He grabbed the soap and gave her much the same treatment that she gave to him. He palmed her full breasts and rubbed them until she arched into his hands. He smoothed the soap down her curvy waist. Instead of circling her, her pulled her close and ran his fingers all over her back, dipping down to her generous bum. His hands returned to her tummy and slid down to her legs, which he lathered with maddening circles, dangerously close to where she wanted him. Only once did he allow his hand to brush against her and that was on the trail to her opposite leg. Finally, when he could no longer postpone it, he moved his hands between her thighs and suppressed a chuckle when her hands shot out and grabbed his shoulders.

Hermione moaned when his fingers ghosted over her delicate flesh. He was touching her so lightly she began to pant. Suddenly, he gracefully slid his hands up her body and cupped her breasts before he spun her placing her underneath the flow of water. She gasped at the cool spray hitting her heated body. He immediately plastered his body to hers and worked the conditioner out of her locks. He let his hands travel over her passion filled body once again, removing the soap from her skin.

He quickly turned her and charged under the spray, which had moved beyond cool, into cold. His breath came short when he felt those magical hands pushing the suds away from his skin. They covered every inch of him, painfully slowly, wiping away all trace of the soap.

Hermione watched as George's eyes popped open and looked down at her.. He moaned loudly and she heard the thump of his head meeting the wall. His hand reached down and guided her head in agonizingly languid movements. Standing quickly, her saucy grin greeted his lust filled eyes.

Without a word, she stepped from the shower and toweled off. He stood paralyzed for several minutes before he realized she wasn't coming back. He hopped out of the stall to see her already dressed and drying her hair.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice husky and confused.

"To relax before dinner. What are we having?" She scrunched her curls in the towel once more.

"Huh?" His mind was sluggish from her attentions. "I guess…I don't know. What do you want?" He turned to grab a fresh towel off the rack. A loud crack preceded the sting in his left butt cheek.

Hermione darted from the room, dropping the wet towel in her rush to escape from him. She laughed all the way to the library, where she waited to be called for supper.

**A/N: Thanks go out to JackMyles for the fic idea and to WeasleyForMe for the major beta read and to KaraSays because I teased her with little clips.**


End file.
